Willow: Life before the slayer
by Dracoluver16
Summary: Willow was attacked by a vampire name spike when she was 15, She manage to survive but he claim that he will be back for her. One year later after getting training in Los Angeles, she returned to Sunnydale to see what awaits for her
1. Chapter 1

One Year before

Willow Rosenberg was walking down the street after dark from the school, she was tutoring her best friend Xander, who was having trouble in Algebra. She couldn't never figure out why he was struggling so much but as long as she was spending as much times as she could with him, she didn't care. It was dark out and she told him to finished up he was doing while she put the books back.

After she was done, Xander had already left, she walked herself out. She already around the corner to her house when she was pulled from behind onto the ground. She looked up and saw a strange looking man who look as if he was billy Idol fan. He had bleach blond hair, wearing a leather jacket and had a funny looking scar on his face. He was looking at her as if she was something to eat. Willow didn't know what to do, but she wasn't going to try to fight this guy.

Willow: What do you want?  
Billy Idol look-a-like: Well love, I want you Willow: Who are you Billy Idol look-a-like: Name's William but you can call me Spike sweet

He was playing with her hair, smelling it as if he was fascinated at what he was looking at. He picked her up and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. She was so frightened that she was numb from top to bottom. She hated herself from not going with Xander when she had the chance. He took her to the cemertary, where she knew no was going to be around, so she couldn't scream if she wanted to. He threw on the ground like she was a piece of garbage. Spike was now standing in font of her now, but she notice that something was different about his face, it was distorted, funny looking and he had two long fangs from his teeth. She was looking at with shocked expressions and didn't understand what was happening.

Willow: What..are you?  
Spike: Well, love do you really have to ask, I'm a vampire Willow: Vampire's don't exist Spike: I beg to differ, we exist, in fact there are lots of us Willow: I don't understand Spike: Well you don't have to understand because your going to be dead in a few minutes

Willow didn't know what else to do but scream, so she did. She scream so loud that the vampire stepped backwards.

Spike: You got some lungs, too bad im going to rip them out.

Spike jumped at her but she manage to roll away, she tried to get up spike pulled her leg and she fell down again. We was fighting him hard but it didn't even hurt him. She poked him with her knees but he still wasn't moving. He was about the bite her neck when he pulled from her neck and fell backwards. Spike face was smoking with stream, and he was covering his face. Willow look at her neck and saw the marks but didn't understand what happen

Spike: What the hell happen? you blood made of holy water?  
Willow: I don't know but i'm not sticking around

Willow ran as fast as she could, she looked behind her and didn't see him again. She didn't stopped till she got to her house and into her bed. She read that vampires can't enter a person house until there were invited in. She was going to have to test that theory. Willow was so scared that she started crying. She accounted something she had never seen before. She read about them all the time but she thought that they were make believe, something to scare people with. She was too scared to even sleep, so she just sat at her computer where she felt more safe. She kept looking at her window wondering if he was going to attack her in her room. She went over to her window and saw that spike was staring at her from the bottom of the tree smiling. She closed the window and shut the curtains. She went over to her computer and looked up vampires and saw that there was over 500,000 search results for vampires. She knew that this was going to take forever.

After three hours of looking she discovered that vampires cannot go into the sunlight, hate holy water, crosses burn them and stakes to the heart can kill them. She didn't think that all this stuff could be true but she wasn't going to take any chances. She saw that the clock and thought that it was time for bed, because she had school in the morning. Waking up at 6:30 the next morning she felt more tired then before, was sore and had pain every where. She thought it was because she was thrown to the ground by a real living vampire last night. All her fears of last night was coming back. She looked at the window and saw that the man wasn't there anymore but notice a note on the window, she opened it up and it said,

Well love looks like you win this round but I will be back for you Spike

There was a smiley face next to his name, which made it even creepier. She knew he wasn't able to attack in the daylight so she was safe till it was dark. She went into the bathroom and got dressed. She went downstairs and got something to drink before heading out the door to meet Xander at the bus stop. She couldn't shake her fears away, at every sound she found her self jumping. When she went to the stop she notice that Xander wasn't here yet, she looked around for him but she didn't see him. Someone tapped her shoulder, before she could even stop herself she turned around and punch him right in the face. Xander yelled and covered his face, he was looking at her was shocked expression.

Xander: What the hell was that for?  
Willow: Oh my god Xander, I'm so sorry i thought you were someone else Xander: God who pissed you off Willow: Its a long story Willow tried to help him but he just pulled himself away from her, afraid that she might punch him again. Willow knew she wasn't going to have a good day. When they got to school, Xander finally accepted willow apology after spending the entire bus ride begging forgiveness.

Xander: You better start looking before you start punching again Willow: I know, I don't know what came over me Xander: Seriously what happened, you never punch anyone before Willow: Well i was followed last night, and i guess it still freaking me out

Willow knew better then say something about vampires, she didn't need another reason to be called crazy or freaky.

Xander: Are you serious, i told you not to go off walking by yourself at night Willow: I know, but i didn't have a choice you kinda left me at the library Xander: Sorry about that but if i didn't come home soon my parents would throw a major fit Willow: Yea i understand but still it was creepy, I'm not going out there along anymore.  
Xander: Damn straight, I will walk you from now on Willow: Thats sweet but i'm planning on be out there at night anymore

Xander didn't say anything after that, he just walked to his next class and willow went to hers. All Willow think about was that vampire spike, and wonders when he was coming back. Willow didn't want to go her classes but it was against her nature to skip but she was having a weird day as it was. She walked into the library and just looked through the books, she wondered if the school had a section on mystic creatures, she went and look and saw that they did but it was limited. She saw stuff about werewolves, sea creatures and witches stuff but no vampires. She walked down farther down and saw a book called: Slayers against vampires. She didn't know what a slayer was so she looked into and saw that slayers are humans that are chosen to protect the world against vampires and other creatures. They can have superhuman strength, ability to able to fight and other stuff that wasn't possible for humans. She didn't know if this stuff was true or not. She knew that vampires were real, so why can't slayer be too. She didn't understand why they mean't by being chosen, was there otherworldly beings that control what happens and not happen. She was getting a headache from all this stuff. She wanted to stop the vampires but she didn't know how. She put the book down and look at her self in the mirror that was on the doorway. She was skinny, had red hair that was long down to her waist. She wore old people clothes because it was what her mother allow her to wear. She wanted to stop being afraid of everything and started fighting back but she didn't know where to start. As she was looking at herself, she heard a laughter from behind, she saw that it was cordelia chase, the popular girl in school but was also her worst enemy, she guess if there was a place to start, it was with her.

Cordelia: Well i hate to break it to you, but your fashion sense won't get better by staring at yourself all day Willow: I'm just looking at myself, you got a problem with it Cordelia: OOh...testy are we, Anyway i just came for a book that i need you to get for me Willow: Get it yourself i don't work in the library Cordelia: Could of fooled me, you praticely live in this non-existent place Willow: Well i like it here, you got a problem with it Cordelia: Whatever, you got major problems you know that Willow: Whatever

Willow just walked away, didn't care what Cordelia had to say. She was getting tired of her and her group of friends. Willow knew she needed a new change and fast. She was about to do something that was crazy and maybe it will get her killed but it was something she knew had to do. She walked out of the library and walked out of the school. She went home and grabbed some clothes, got a bus ticket and headed to one place she needed to go to get the help she needed, Los Angeles. She didn't know what she could find there, but she had to try. She was rereading what the book had to say before she put it back into the shelf.

Demons come from all over the world but mostly common in Sunnydale and Los Angeles because they are known to attract them. Sunnydale is one of small towns that live above a hellmouth where these creatures come from. Los Angeles, known to be last seen hellmouth opening since 1945.

She didn't know what a hellmouth was but she had to find out because she had to find a way to save everyone from these attacks before we are completely doomed.

This a my first Willow story so i hope you like it, so please review and comment on what you think, I will post another chapter when someone review my story Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Buffy or Angel but everything is completely different then the tv shows so this story is my version of it

Chapter 2

Present Time:

Willow stepped off the bus, heading back into her hometown, where she was born. Sunnydale has change since the last time she was here. She left last year because she wanted to become someone good, and after been attacked by a vampire, it made her feel helpless. Well not anymore. As she walked down the street, she made a turn and saw Sunnydale High. She really miss the school, the library mostly. The classes made her feel alive because of everything she could learn but she wasn't sure if was able to come back. She knew that school was back in and she had to register herself back in, since she was away, she Emancipated from her parents because she needed to get away because she there was something she needed to do. A couple of months ago she talked to her parents and they said that they are moving away, and they are leaving the house to her, even though they were angry at her for leaving. Willow walked down the school hall and saw that it hasn't change at all, the posters on the wall were the same, the locker were the same, even the smell was the same. She thought maybe something would change but she was wrong. She went into the Main office and waited for Principal Flutie. He walked into the office and saw Willow, he was shaking his head and sat down in his chair.

Flutie: Well welcome back Willow Willow: Thank you Flutie: Well i want to know why did you leave Willow: I was going through something, but now im back to start off where i left off Flutie: Well since your grades were remarkable, you can start your sophomore with the rest of your class.  
Willow: Wow really thanks Flutie: No problem, but promise you won't be leaving again Willow: Don't worry im not leaving again

Thats because i can't now that i know what i have to do, Willow said to herself as she walked out the door.

Flutie: Oh willow, um since classes have already started, i'm going to need you to wait till tomorrow.  
Willow: Oh ok, well i'll go to the library then, I can go to the library right Flutie: Well sure, you can meet the new librarian, Willow: What happened to ?  
Flutie: She left, she moved Willow: Oh ok

Willow left the office and headed to the library, she avoid anyone she might of known. She opened the door and was glad that it has not change at all. She saw that there was more books now, and she was glad because she loved reading. Willow walked up to the books and saw that it had weird symbols on them. She saw them before but can't remember where saw them before. Someone tapped on her shoulder, she master to control her impulse, and just turn around.

: Can I help you?  
Willow: No, I'm just looking around, I use to spend all my time in this place a year ago : Oh really? what happened?  
Willow: I left : Oh well then don't let me bother you then Willow: Its okay, and by the way my name is Willow, last name is not important.

just stared at her, Willow knew that people were going to respond that way but it didn't bother her anymore.

Willow: I don't need a last name anymore : Oh really?  
Willow: Yep, so are you british or something : Yes I'am, I used to work in a museum Willow: Oh really? why did you come here

Willow was now sitting on the table, with her feet on the chair. Mr. Giles was now looking agitated.

: Well to be honest, its none of your business young lady, don't you have class Willow: (Laughed): Ok i know when to back off, and no i don't not till tomorrow : Well if you don't mind, I have work to do Willow: Well i won't keep you then, but can ask you something?  
: What is it?  
Willow: Why do you have magic books in the library?

looked nervous like he was caught stealing, but didn't act on it.

: They are just for fun read, now go on Willow: Fine, but i'll be back, the library is my place

Willow walked out the door wondering if knew what those book could do, but she really didn't care too much about it. As she walked down the hall she heard her name being called," Willow". She turned around and saw that it was the legendary Cordelia Chase with her flare and beauty.

Cordelia: Look who decided to show her face again, and this time with real clothes.

Willow didn't look like she used too, she cut her hair short, she nows wear makeup and her clothes were now tight because she could move alot better in them. She look kinda hot now but she didn't care about looks, she never have.

Willow: Hello Cordelia Cordelia: What are you doing back? I heard that you were homeless somewhere and couldn't afford to show your face around here Willow: Well, as you know i wasn't homeless, but where i was isn't any of your business Cordelia: Oh you think your shot because you got a voice Willow: I've alway have a voice, and its now telling you goodbye

Willow walked away not caring what she had to say because personally she have fought worst then her, even though it didn't seem possible. She left the school and headed to her house. She looked at her house and saw that it had never change, but she couldn't bring herself to go inside, she just went to bronze instead. She just loved it there, it was alway quiet before 3 o'clock because the students are not out yet. She ordered herself a coffee and just sat down on the couch, listening to the band as she mellowed out everything she had done in the last year. She was thinking of what happened when she first went to Los Angeles,

Flashback:

Willow just got off the bus, as it had dropped her off the street. She didn't know to go, and she had little money since she brought the ticket. She headed to park but she had a feeling that it was a bad idea but she didn't have must of a choice, since she wasn't allowed to sleep the bus depot. She was just settling on the bench when something came from behind, grabbing her shoulders, she was thinking it was spike but it was some other kind of vampire that was trying to drink her blood, but she had a cross with her because it would burn them. The vampire just snarled at her and disappeared. Willow wiped the sweat off her forehead and sat back down again. Willow hope that she knew what she was doing, but she was just going to trust her instinct. She layed down on the bench and hope that tomorrow is going to be different, because she had to find someone she was looking for and would hopefully help her.

End Flashback:

Willow woke up from a loud noise, it was just the band cranking up the music because more people were coming in. She was hoping of seeing Xander here but she also hope that he wasn't going to be. She forgotten what it was like to feel so nervous about anything. She headed to the counter for another drink and sat a table. She was enjoying the music when someone tapped on her shoulder, once again she knew how to keep from punching someone else. She turned around and saw the one person she hope to see again.

Xander: Hello stranger

Willow got up and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, she knew that she was alot stronger now then before but she couldn't control herself.

Xander: Damn girl, what did you do join the gym or something

She knew that Xander hated showing weakness around her.

Willow: I'm sorry, and its a long story Xander: I'd bet, you don't even look like the willow i knew Willow: Well the willow you knew is gone Xander: Well we see about that Willow: So your not mad Xander: Of course I'm mad you left me here with no warning or anything, what was wrong with you Willow: I really can't explain Xander: Why not Willow: Because its not my place to tell, but one day i promise, right now i just want us to go back to way things were Xander: I can try but its going to be hard Willow: I know Xander: Look i really want to try to work things out but i have to go, my parents want me home early Willow: Well i can see things haven't change with you Xander: Well its mostly because people have been getting killed around here at night

Willow looked at him with a concern , she knew vampires were still here, but she just hope that it wasn't spike, she been waiting for him since she learned to fight.

Willow: Oh really well i better get home Xander: Well you better, see you later babe Willow: Bye

She wasn't even paying any attention to Xander, she was waiting till he left before she could patrol. She wanted so bad to get revenge on Spike for turning her into a killing machine. Because of him it made her realize that she was completely helpless, but not anymore and he was in for a big surprise. She headed to the park, she kept everything on her at all times, no matter what, That was what her master had first taught her to do. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone, she climbed up a tree to see the park better. She saw someone coming, but it was just walking around. Willow thought he was crazy, but he didn't know about the vampires yet. Willow saw a vampire headed right toward him. didn't turned around to see him. The vampire jumped him and had him on the ground. Willow jumped from the tree and kicked the vamp. away.

Willow: Don't you ever get tired of the same thing, every night Vamp.: Who the hell are you?  
Willow:Your worst nightmare Vamp.: Your not a slayer, who are you?  
Willow: I may not be a slayer but i can still kicked the crap out of you Vamp.: Really?  
Willow: Really?

Willow kicked him as hard as she could and the vamp whined and just layed there.

Willow: I don't think so, I need to know where spike is?  
Vamp.: Who?  
Willow: Don't give me the "Who?", where is spike?  
Vamp: He hasn't been around in a while Willow: Well tell him, I want to see him Vamp: So you letting me go.  
Willow: No

Willow took out her stake and dusked him on the ground. She got up and put the stake back into the jacket. She looked over to who was cleaning himself up.

Willow: Are you crazy? or are you legally insane : How did you learn to do that Willow: Thats my personal business : What he said is it true

Willow was wiping the dirt off her jacket and pants,

Willow: What is true?  
: Are you not a slayer Willow: What? No I'm not a slayer, how do you even know what that is : Why are you slaying vampires, willow?  
Willow: Thats for me to know : Vampire Slaying are for vampire slayers Willow: Huh? well i didn't get the memo : Why are you doing this, revenge Willow: Listen here mister, revenge is the last thing on my list, in case you havn't notice there isn't a slayer here, which means the hellmouth is open of grabs : How do you know about the hellmouth, are you telling me we are on the hellmouth Willow: Yep : Interesting, very interesting Willow: Yea whatever, all i know there isn't anyone here to protect against it, so im all there is, and by the way how do you know all about this?  
: Because I'm a watcher Willow: Wait a minute your a watcher, so where is you slayer then?  
: For some reason she is not here Willow: Hmm... right

Willow was just too tired to deal with this right now, she was going home and into bed, if she still had a bed. was talking to himself again and she just walked away down the street. Willow finally made it too her house. She just went right to her room, too tired to care about anything. She just fell on her bed and went right to sleep. She was dreaming more about what happened to her in Los Angeles,

Flashback:

Willow woke up the next morning feeling like crap, the bench was hard and it bad for her back. She needed something to drink, but she never been here before so she was going to find someplace cheap. She walked down the street with her bags, her surprise that no one tried to steal them while she was asleep. She notice her hair was in knots and her clothes was messed up, probably from that vampire from last night, she never thought vampire fighting could be messy. As she was walking she notice that someone was following her, she just kept walking and walking. She turned around saw a young girl about 20ish with blond hair and wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. She just kept following her, Willow was tired and didn't feel like dealing with stuff right now. She stop and turned around and the girl almost knocked right into her.

Willow: Why are you following me?  
Girl: I'm sorry, I just notice that you were sleeping on that bench over there Willow: Yea whats it to you?

Willow knew that she was being mean but she really care right now

Girl: Well i work at this shelter that takes in homeless kids in and if you want i can give you an address

She wasn't really homeless but since she was in the city she really didn't have no other place to go to.  
Willow: I don't know Girl: This place is really nice, well as nice it can be, they feed you and clothes you and even give you a place to sleep Willow: Really i could use something to drink and eat Girl: Well i'll take you there then

Willow followed the girl down the street, she didn't even get the girl name.

Willow: hey what is your name?  
Girl: Its Anne, whats yours?  
Willow: Its willow Anne: Well hi willow, where are you from Willow: Sunnydale Anne: Wow really, why did you come to Los Angeles Willow: Its a long story, I really don't want to talk about it Anne: Don't worry you don't have to tell me Willow: Thanks

Willow followed Anne till she stop in front of this building, it looked kind of rundown but she didn't judge the from the cover. She saw alot of kids run in and out of the place. She saw a bunch of guys carrying stuff into the place.

Anne: This place isn't all the great but we do what we can do.  
Willow: Its nice, who runs this place?  
Anne: Well i do but i get help from guys over there

She saw the guys she was pointing at, the one guy was kinda muscle and he didn't have any hair but he was still cute. He saw us and walked over to us

Anne: Hey Gunn, this is willow, she needs something to eat and drink Gunn: Well then willow follow me then Willow: Okay, where are you going Anne Anne: I have to go to the office but ill see you around Willow: Okay then Anne: Bye

Anne walked away leaving Willow to follow Gunn to the kitchen.

Gunn: So whats you story?

Willow thought that was kinda of rude to just ask that but she didn't want to tell her story to him because the last thing she needed was cops coming around putting her in the crazy bin.

Willow: I don't have a story Gunn: Sure, don't worry we help the kids, we don't call the cops unless it was necessary.  
Willow: Oh ok well im not crazy Gunn: I didn't say that, believe me it takes alot to think your crazy Willow: right Gunn: Ok well where are you from Willow: Sunnydale Gunn: Oh wow, why are you here then?  
Willow: Its a long story and I don't want to say ok Gunn: Okay i can catch a clue

Willow made it to the kitchen and saw they have breakfast ready. She really wasn't all that hungry but she was thirsty like crazy

Gunn: So water or juice Willow: Um...Juice please

Gunn went and got some juice in a plastic cup, he handed it to her and she drank from it, she gulped all down, not realizing how thirsty she really was.

Gunn: Wow you must of been real thirsty Willow: Yea its been a long trip down here Gunn: Must of been

Gunn look like he needed to be somewhere else, but didn't leave.

Willow: If you need to leave go ahead, I'll be find from here Gunn: Are you sure Willow: Yea im sure Gunn: Ok, ill see you later then

Willow just shaked her head and he disappeared. Willow went to look around and saw that there was alot of kids here who didn't have homes. She felt guilty about leaving because she had a home with people that really love and they didn't. Willow didn't really like being here but she had no other place to go to. She when over to the bed and find one that was empty. She looked around saw one right by the back door, and just sat down. She was really missing her best friend Xander and wonders if he hated her for leaving, but it was a choice she made if she was going to do what was right. She went and looked around to find a bathroom that was empty. She went into the back and saw no one was in. She slipped into and closed the door. She looked at herself and saw that her hair was a mess. She took the brush out of her bags and brush her hair. She wanted a new look, she just took a pair of scissors and started cutting her hair. It was short length now, right to her shoulders. This was going to make things easier for now. She put on some new clothes and left the bathroom. No one said anything about her hair which was a good thing.

She walked out the front door and just kept walking. She liked it better outside then anything, she felt trapped in that building. She didn't realize on how long she was inside for, because it was already getting dark, which means she had to hide from the vampires. All the stores have already closed and she didn't want to go back to homeless shelter. She was getting scared because she didn't want to see spike again because he can find her if he wanted to. She found herself back at the park again, where she sat on the bench. If she wanted to learn to kill vampires she better start learning on her own. She really wanted to find this guy that could help her. She really thought he had a funny name, It was angel but she didn't understand who would name him that. There was no one come at her right now but she knew it was still early, she just knew it was. She look at her watch and saw that it was almost 6 and the sun was setting soon. Knowing that hunting vampires was crazy but it was the only way to keep her sane, after dealing with spike. She saw that someone was in the trees but she didn't think too much on it. She just sat there being in total attentive around her, but whoever was in the tree was bothering her. Getting frustrated now, she looked up and notice the person was gone. She looked in front of her again and was being knocked to the ground, by a woman who smelled like a rotting corpse. Willow knew that this was vampire, attacking a person who looked completely helpless. She knew she was helpless but she was learning not to be. Willow took out her cross and pushed it to her face, which she backed away but knocked it out of her hands. Willow ran the opposite way and just kept running till she got tripped by a roots on the ground. The vampire was top of her now and was trying to bite but willow kept her strength and kept pushing her away. Willow was losing her strength and the vampire was biting her neck, before she could feel any pain, the vampire was turned to ashes. She looked up and she saw Gunn with a stake in his hands. She was so confused, how did he know what to do.

Gunn: Are you okay?  
Willow: Yea, but how did you know?  
Gunn: Well when i saw that you weren't at the shelter anymore, so i went out to get you, and then you were being attacked by vampires Willow: How do you know about vampires? and how did you know where i was Gunn: Well my friend in the tree saw you and the vamp going at it, but it looked like you took the beating Willow: Well she got the bad end of the deal

Willow heard the noises again in the tree and saw that it was man, and he was handsome, he had brown hair with brown eyes. He was wearing all black and had a long jacket on. Looking right at him she asked,

Willow: Who are you?  
Man: Names Angel, who are you?  
Willow: Name is willow,

Willow was remembering who the name of man she was looking for was and it was angel, she jumped for joy.

Willow: Your angel, Ive been looking for you, I need your help Angel: You been looking for me, how have you heard of me Willow: Ive got your name out this book, and it said that you fight vampires and I need you to teach me to fight against them Angel: Why? where are you from Gunn: Sunnydale, but there ain't any vamps there Willow: Yes there is, I was attacked by one, I manage to get away but he said that he will be back for me Angel: Who Willow: I'm not sure, but he said his name was William but he said to call him Spike

Angel jumped out of tree looking right at Willow

Angel: Spike is after you, are you sure?  
Willow: Yea thats what he said, he kinda looked like billy idol Angel: Damn it, he's back Willow: Yea and I need help Angel: Yea you do, because he doesn't take defeat that well, he likes playing with his prey, he won't give up till he gets it Willow: You know him pretty well Angel: Yea you could say that, I was the one to turn him

Willow stepped back and ran away looking for her cross. She couldn't believe she was looking for another vampire. She found her cross but angel was already in front of her.

Angel: Good, you got good instinct.

Willow stepped away from him, preparing to attack but she didn't want to.

Angel: I won't hurt you Willow: Yea I'm suppose to believe that

Gunn came up from behind her and tried to stop her.

Willow: What are you doing? He's a vampire Gunn: Yea but he is a good vampire, he has a soul Willow: What? what does soul have to do with it Angel: Let her go, you see when a person is changed into a vampire, their soul is gone but a demon set up tent in the body doing whatever, but me I got my soul back making me walk this world forever in remorse.  
Willow: So how long have you been around?  
Angel: About 100 something years Willow: Wow, so did you alway have a soul Angel: No, I was horrible, if you ever read the watchers journals your know that i wasn't always good Willow: A what?  
Angel: A watcher, they train slayers Willow: Oh slayers, so they are real Angel: Spike killed two in his life Willow: Ok well i really need to hide now, because i don't know where he could be Angel: Don't worry i'd know.  
Willow: Ok whatever, my point is that i came here to learn how to defend myself against vampire Angel: But you not a slayer Willow: No I'm not Angel: Hmm...  
Willow: what?  
Angel: I just don't know Gunn: Well i'll help you out, me and my crew have beening fighting vampire for a long time.  
Willow: Really oh thats great, thank you Gunn: No problem Willow: Ok its getting late and i don't have no place to sleep

Gunn was about to suggest the shelter but she stop him and told him

Willow: I'm not sleeping at the shelter Angel: Then you can stay at my place Willow: Really? do vampires sleep?

Angel just laughted like she told a really funny joke. Willow couldnt but laugh too because she knew they were going to be friends.

Angel: Yes, I can sleep, and I have an apartment on main street.  
Willow: Ok well then lets go

She didn't know why she agreed so fast to stay with him but followed Angel back to his apartment anyway, which was alot farther then she aspected because it was almost 8 o'clock when they manage to make it there. She walked in aspecting something dark and gloomy like a castle in one of those vampire movies that she and Xander used to watch all time. He took her bag and led her into a room that was close to the bathroom. She walked into the room and she almost fell, she had never seen such a beautiful room before in her life. She wasn't sure how long Angel was going to let her stay there.

Angel: Well there you go

Angel pointed to the bed, mostly to show her where is going to be sleeping.

Willow: Thank you very much Angel: No problem Willow: I don't understand, why are you doing this?  
Angel: Well i know Spike and when he wants something, I make it my policy to keep him from it Willow: So your not doing this for my sake, then?  
Angel: Well i don't know you, so i don't know what your intentions are Willow: Well just know that my intentions are too learn to defend myself against vampire so i won't get kill, Okay Angel: Why do you want to learn, what made you think to do that, I mean is other people think to think that they are crazy and were imagine it.

Angel look confused and willow was concern, every since she found out about vampires she never thought that there might be good vampires in the world.

Willow: Are there any other vampires that are good Angel: No just me Willow: Well how did you get your soul back Angel: Well i don't know if i want to tell you Willow: Why not?  
Angel: Because i don't know you that well, Goodnight

Angel walked out the room and just close the door. Willow understood that Angel was being very secretive, but didn't know why. Willow just change her clothes and went right to bed. She kept getting a weird a vibe from Angel, like there was more to what he is not saying. Willow wasn't in a really good mood to figure it out, its only 8 o'clock but she felt like she been up for hours.

End of Flashback

Well I got Chapter 2 in, I hope you like please Review because i want to hear what you have to say about it, Thanks!~


End file.
